The invention relates to a fade photographing apparatus for cine camera, and more particularly to a fade out/fade in photographing apparatus for cine camera having a shutter opening adjusting device capable of controlling the exposure by varying the shutter opening formed by a pair of sector-shaped shutter blades which are disposed in overlapping relationship.
A fade out photographing takes place toward the end of a film roll which may have a length corresponding to 50 to 100 frames, for example, by gradually decreasing exposure until zero exposure is reached, whereupon the fade out photographing is terminated. A fade in photographing takes place by initially feeding a film portion which has been utilized during the fade out photographing in a reverse direction, and taking pictures on such film portion while gradually increasing the exposure until the latter reaches a given value, whereupon the fade in photographing is terminated.
The gradual decrease in the exposure during the fade out photographing is achieved by varying the shutter opening formed by a pair of overlapping sector-shaped shutter blades in a closing direction. Similarly, the gradual increase in the exposure during the fade in photographing is achieved by varying the shutter opening from zero in an opening direction. Since the pictures are twice taken over a given length of film in the fade photographing it requires the proper control over the film length being fed in the reverse direction subsequent to a fade out photographing as well as a proper control of the exposure over the given film length. In the most advanced fade photographing apparatus available, a fade photographing controlling apparatus is provided which is internally housed within a cine camera and actuated to perform a proper exposure control and a proper control over the reverse feeding of the film in response to a given procedure, without having recourse to the skill of an operator.
However, such conventional fade photographing apparatus have inconveniences such that the fade photographing controlling apparatus internally housed in the cine camera is very complex and the procedure for the fade photographing is relatively troublesome.